veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry's Cardboard Thumb
It is once again another nice day at the home of Bob and Larry, as Bob comes down the stairs while carrying a hand shovel, just as Larry comes up to him while carrying a small cardboard box, asking him if he wants to build a cardboard castle, but Bob tells him that he can't, because Petunia is coming over and that she asked him to help her with her plants for the contest. Larry then asks Bob why him, before Bob tells him that he has the greenest thumb in town, before showing Larry his daisy that he planted and grew himself, which is the reason why Bob has been chosen to take care of Petunia's plants. Bob then goes to take a bath, telling Larry to let him know when Petunia stops by. Just as soon as Bob goes to take a bath, Larry decides to take the opportunity to prove to Petunia that he is as good a gardener as Bob is. Larry then says that Bob's flowers look thirsty, before giving himself a list of possibilities, such as sunlight, a taco, before correctly giving off the last possibility, which is water, before he goes off then comes back with a garden hose. However, when Larry tries handling the hose, the hose suddenly shoots a blast of water that causes him to get sent flying backwards. Larry then picks himself up before noting that it's just a minor setback. The doorbell then starts ringing as Larry goes to answer it, finding Petunia at the door, as she asks Larry if Bob is home, telling him about how Bob is going to take care of her plants for her while she helps set up the Best Gardener In The House contest. Larry then answers that Bob is home, but then he pleads to Petunia to let him take care of her plants, which Petunia is in disbelief to hear, before Larry explains further that Bob is so busy all the time and that he'll help out. When Petunia asks Larry if he knows how to take care of plants, Larry lies, saying that he does, before Petunia asks, "Even my daisy?" which she plans on entering in the contest. Larry then says that he's an excellent gardener, before saying, "Bob may have a green thumb, but look at me, I'm all green!" Because of this, Petunia decides to allow Larry to take care of her plants, which Larry says that he will. After Petunia leaves, Larry goes back inside just as Bob shows up, asking if Petunia stopped by. Larry answers that she did, saying that she'd like him to take care of her flowers, telling Bob that he's off the hook. Larry then tells Bob that he's got this and for Bob to relax. Just as Larry leaves, Bob asks if he can give him some advice, but Larry tells him, "No thanks, not needed", before leaving after that. Soon, Larry then arrives at the greenhouse where Petunia's flowers are kept, commenting that "it looks like a 'planted-terrium' in here". Larry is amazed at all of the plants that Petunia has, saying that it shouldn't be so hard, just taking care of a couple plants and that he can keep them alive, saying that they're not so scary. However, just as soon as Larry says this, he comes across a monstrous-looking venus fly trap, which scares him off and causes him to crash into some flower pots that were kept on a table. Larry then wonders what's first before deciding to give the plants some sun, which he does by moving a couple of plants away from the window, allowing some sun to shine into the window and onto the flowers. However, Larry realizes that watching plants grow is boring before he decides to speed the process up by bringing in a magnifying glass, which he intends to use to give the plants more sunlight. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a bad idea as the magnified sunlight ends up reducing the flowers and the other plants in the greenhouse to nothing but ashes, before he then tosses the magnifying glass as it gets perched onto the branches of one of the charred plants. Larry then looks around before realizing that he had accidentally charred all of Petunia's plants, wondering what he's gonna do now. At Pa Grape's store, Jean-Claude and Phillipe enter, at the same time that Petunia is trying to get the contest flyer set up, saying that setting up is a lot of work, and that she needs a few volunteers. Ichabeezer refuses to have anything to do with setting up, saying, "I haven't volunteered to help with anything since 1997". Petunia then asks the French Peas where they're going, as they realize that Petunia spotted them, before Petunia asks them to help her move the table into place, which the French Peas do reluctantly. Back at the greenhouse, Larry then decides to give the charred plants some water before he comes back with the hose again, but just like before, the hose suddenly gives off another blast of water that causes Larry to get thrown around while holding onto the house, plastering him against the roof of the greenhouse a few times. Back at Pa's store, Jean-Claude and Phillipe have done their job, before Petunia tells Jean-Claude that it doesn't go that way, but Jean-Claude tells her, "Sure it does. We're artists. This is our inspiration", before Phillipe also adds, "Messy and wrong is our artistic statement". Petunia then notes that Jean-Claude and Phillipe have nailed the table to the ceiling before Jean-Claude says, "Maybe we should have covered it in cake frosting". Petunia then decides to relieve the French Peas of their duties, saying that she'll have to do it herself, which they are happy to hear. Back at the greenhouse, Larry is now sweeping up the mess that he made when he comes across the hose, saying that he won't do that again, but the hose sprays another blast of water again. Larry still resumes sweeping the mess, wondering what he's gonna do, saying that he ruined all of the plants, before he looks over and notices a bag full of what is apparently "Super Fast-Growing Seeds", which he decides to use to replant the plants that he accidentally destroyed. Larry then plants the seeds into the flower pots, all while also spilling some seeds on the floor, and once the seeds are all planted, Larry then states that he is a master gardener and that it is easy, just as the seeds then sprout. However, once the seeds have sprouted, it turns out that what Larry planted was actually "Super Fast-Growing Weeds", before he starts running for his life when the weeds start to overrun the greenhouse, but ends up tripping over a tangle of weeds that were on the floor, causing him to fall. Larry tries to remove the weeds, before saying that he's in big trouble, before he realizes that Petunia still has her prize-winning daisy. Larry is relieved that the daisy is still intact, but when he carries the daisy while saying that he'll be extra-careful with it, he trips over a weed, which causes the daisy to get sent flying through the air before it lands safely on the ground. Unfortunately, it landed right in front of where the magnifying glass is, before the magnified sunlight causes the daisy to get charred to nothingness, which Larry is horrified to see, saying that he really goofed up this time. Larry then starts to sing a blues song about how he really screwed up and wonders what Petunia will do or say when she sees what happened to her plants. After the song ends, Larry then hears his cell phone ring, hoping that it isn't Petunia. When Larry answers it, it turns out that it was Petunia calling to see how Larry is doing, before Larry says that he's just fine. Petunia then tells Larry that she hopes her plants are doing well, before Larry lies that they're great, which Petunia is glad to hear, saying that she'll be back in ten minutes to pick up her prize-winning daisy. Larry becomes all flustered, telling Petunia that she can't because he has a surprise and that it's a secret, so she can't come over right now and that he'll bring to her, which Petunia confirms. After hanging up, Larry then gives off a long scream before he quickly rushes home and gets a few things from the closet, deciding to make a cardboard and paper replica of Petunia's daisy. Once the fake daisy has been made, Larry then heads for Pa's store, where he presents Petunia with the fake daisy, which Petunia is happy to see, not realizing that the daisy is a phony. Soon, the contest is underway as Pa tells everyone to take a look at all of the plants that are on display. Bob says that he is looking forward to seeing Petunia's daisy, which Larry nervously agrees with. Petunia then hops on stage while holding the fake daisy that Larry made, as she presents it in front of everyone in the store. Petunia then decides to water the fake daisy as she picks up a watering can and starts to water the daisy, which Larry is shocked to see, thinking, "Fake flower, hold tight". Unfortunately, the fake daisy ends up getting ruined by the water, which Petunia is shocked to see, before Ichabeezer angrily asks, "What's the meaning of this?!?" This causes everyone in the audience to angrily accuse Petunia of being a fake, while Petunia says that she doesn't understand how it happened. Because of this, Larry then hops up on stage next to Petunia and lets everyone know that Petunia doesn't have anything to do with it and that he ruined Petunia's daisy and replaced it with the cardboard one, explaining that he thought he could handle it and that he just wanted to have a green thumb like Bob, but he fooled himself and messed it up. Petunia tells Larry that it's okay but she worked so hard on her daisy and now it's gone, before Larry tells her, "Just wait until you get home". Bob then hops up next to Larry and Petunia while carrying a paper bag, saying that he can help with that, before he takes Petunia's daisy out from the bag, which Petunia is happy to see. Larry is confused, before Bob explains that he switched Petunia's daisy with his, because he was worried that Larry's 'not-exactly green thumb' might do some damage. Larry then says, "Bob, you're the best", which Petunia agrees with as she thanks Bob. Later, Bob and Larry leave Pa's store while Larry apologizes to Bob about killing his plant which he thought was Petunia's plant but was actually Bob's plant. Bob then tells Larry that Petunia has forgiven him already, before Larry then uneasily admits that he didn't just ruin one plant, and when Bob asks him, "How many did you ruin?", Larry nervously answers, "All of them". When Petunia returns to the greenhouse, she is shocked to see the damage that Larry inadvertently did to her plants, before she yells out, "LARRY!!!!!!" Category:Episodes